


2 Am Coffee

by zeranny



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeranny/pseuds/zeranny
Summary: Just a drabble smut with Luhan x Jackson with sprinkled Luhan x Baekhyun for Han mun!





	2 Am Coffee

"What's the smoothest pick-up line you've ever gotten?"

Luhan looks up from the cup that he is drying to glance over at his fellow bartender. Tonight was slow at the bar that they both work at, a small hole-in-the-wall with good regulars. It's a snowy, frigid night and not even their usuals seem to want to come out to play. Luhan could use a little more fun tonight. His lips lift into a teasing smile. "2 am coffee."

"What?" The fellow bartender, Jackson, lets out a loud laugh. "What kind of pick-up line is  _that_?" He leans his hip against the bar with clearly no intentions to work this slow night.

Luhan lets out a quiet scoff but still grins as he sets down the cup. "How much of the story do you want to know?" Baekhyun has always been flirty with him and Luhan figures why not see how far he can tease the man. How far can he go before Baekhyun taps out from their usual game? "I won't censor anything, if that's what you want," he replies with laughter bubbling in his throat.

The corner of Jackson's lip quirks up as he takes a step closer to the other, fingers brushing against his hip fleetingly before he pulls back. "Test me. I won't get embarrassed."

Humming, Luhan reaches across Baekhyun, shoulders brushing. He pulls out two shot glasses and pours tequila for the both of them. He slides one over to Baekhyun and clinks his own against it, not waiting for the other to drink it. He bends over and folds his arms onto the bar. "It was with a local," he starts off while his mind travels back to that night. Luhan shakes his head while he swipes his thumb over his lips to dry the tequila off.

\-------------------------------

"What brings you here? We don't get new faces in often," Luhan hums as he slides a bottle and a glass over to the stranger. Not too many people request their own bottle so this man already had Luhan's full attention. He slides on a charming, alluring smile. "Let alone ask for bottle service."

The stranger's face changes from neutral to an ornery smile. His words are peppered with a bright laugh. "I guess a new face sticks out?" He doesn't wait for Luhan to pour the glass and takes it for himself. The glass is brought up to his lips for a sip. "I heard that the bartenders were good here from a friend. I thought I would give it a shot."

"Do you want a shot?" Luhan asks, aiming to charm a big tip out of someone so willing to chat. "Let me pour one for you from the bottle. Let me do my job since you came to check out the bartenders," he teases good naturedly.

The stranger shakes his head with a grin playing on his lips. "How about you tell me your name instead? I'm Baekhyun." He holds out his hand for a shake, a bit out of place for the setting but Luhan doesn't mind. Luhan slides his hand against the warm palm and he gives it a firm shake.

"Luhan. Now that you know my name, do you plan on getting to know me?" His eyes crinkle at the corner, clearly enjoying this back-and-forth.

Baekhyun sits back and crosses his arms with a thoughtful hum. Slowly, his lips part and his grin grows wider. He catches sight of the hours on the door. "Do you service coffee here? I'm going to need it since I plan to stay until 2 am to properly get to know you."

\-------------------------------

Luhan looks over his shoulder at Jackson, laughing, "And properly he did."

\-------------------------------

The storage room door slams shut with Luhan's back hitting against it. Baekhyun slides his arms around his middle, mouth slotted against Luhan's hungrily. He spent the entire time charming and laughing with Luhan. He had a bright and ornery side- and it appears he has taken more of an interest in Luhan. His fingers slide down Luhan's sides, the same hand that Luhan shook earlier now pressing against his zipper. Luhan's breath catches in the kiss and Bakehyun smirks widely again- a move that seems to be a trait of his. Luhan's fingers thread through his hair and tugs him closer, spine arching into the touch.

"Let me..." His lips start drawing a bath down Luhan's neck. "I have a thing for pretty faces." He slowly sinks down to his knees and looks up at Luhan. His eyes have a teasing glint as he bends forward, lips ghosting over the front of his pants as he slowly pulls down his zipper. "I like seeing pretty faces while I suck them off." That same boyish smirk is on his lips and all Luhan can do is smile back with a nod. Baekhyun pushes Luhan's pants and underwear down his hips with an eager look.

Luhan doesn't always sleep with customers but he has done it a few times. Maybe someone tipped Baekhyun off? His pets a hand through Baekhyun's hair with dark eyes. "For someone so eager, you're taking your time," he teases and he gets the reaction he wants. Baekhyun lets out another laugh and an eyebrow arches up at him.

"Eager to have my lips on your cock?"

Before Luhan could say anything more, his words are caught with a moan. His head tips back and he tries his best but can't help but push into the velvet heat of Baekhyun's mouth on his length. Baekhyun's thumbs press into the dips beside Luhan's hips and he can see that the other is watching him as he slickly slides his mouth down Luhan until his nose is brushing against the soft skin of Luhan's belly. If this is this guy's kink, Luhan doesn't mind so he deep throats so  _well_. "Fuck, you're good at this..." He pants as he sags against the wall but Baekhyun keeps him in place. Baekhyun's mouth hungrily works against him, slurping down the first few pearls of Luhan's climbing orgasm.

\-------------------------------

"Wait- he sucked you off in the  _back room_?" Jackson is incredulous and Luhan laughs in response. "Was I working?"

He looks over at Jackson, look teasing. "Yeah, actually, I think you were."

\-------------------------------

Luhan is buttoning up his pants and he's glancing over at Baekhyun with flushed cheeks. "Are you sure I can't do anything for you?" He asks as Baekhyun is straightening his clothes.

Baekhyun leans over with a cocky grin and brushes his lips over the pink on Luhan's cheeks. "Nope, that's all I wanted." And that was that. Luhan didn't mind it. He got his cock sucked and Baekhyung ot his fill. Baekhyun slides a piece of paper with his number written onto it into Luhan's first pocket. "Give me a call if you're ever looking to get your dick sucked on a slow night." Luhan laughs and leads Baekhyun out, giving him a knowing smirk and a wave when he watches the other slip out of the bar.

\-------------------------------

"You jealous about that?" Luhan laughs as he decides to tease Jackson more. Jackson isn't looking at him but he's pouring them another shot of tequila.

Jackson has a look on his face that Luhan doesn't quite understand and doesn't think much about when Jackson is setting the salt out and two wedges of lime on the bar. "You didn't pour the shots right last time." He doesn't answer Luhan's question directly but he does step against Luhan, bumping into him. "I'm going to show you the  _right_  way to do it while I'm working." His words seem to have a double meaning and he glances out the door where the snow is blowing. No one is coming in but Luhan has a feeling that he might want to lock the door.

He slips away with Jackson with a laugh. "Call. Looks like no one is coming in so let's close up the door first." He can feel excitement thrum down his veins and he isn't sure why and what he is getting so excited for. Still, following his instincts, Luhan locks the door and drops the blinds down. Just as he is turning back around, he feels hands on his sides forcing him to turn faster and Jackson's lips are on his. Jackson's palms are sliding under the backs of Luhan's thighs, forcing him up against the door as he picks him up. He brings him back to the bar, knocking into a few chairs along the way. Perhaps too hard, Jackson drops him onto the bar. Seems like eagerness is also turning into recklessness.

"Sorry," he gives a smoky laugh as he reaches behind him. "Time to show you how to take this shot." He pushes Luhan's shirt up and bends down, mouth closing on skin. He kisses along Luhan's chest and then closes his mouth over a nipple. His tongue swirls over it and then he is pulling back, letting the cold air hit him. Jackson gives a cocky smirk as he grabs the salt shaker. "First, you forgot the salt." He shakes it over and then he is grabbing the lime slice, pressing it against Luhan's lips. "Second, you forgot the lime." He picks up the shot and holds it up, smirking as he looks at it and then slowly pours it in Luhan's belly button. "You really should do body shots with these." Jackson bends down and sucks Luhan's nipple, tongue catching the salt before he trails down to take the shot. He acts quickly, lips going for the lime before he tosses it behind him, kissing Luhan instead again. "Now..." He pulls back, his smirk even wider. "That's how you take a tequila shot."

At this point, Luhan's cock is hard and pressing uncomfortably against his zipper. "Fuck me." He wanted to have more words- to be just as quippy- but this is all that he can manage with Jackson teasing him like this.

"Gladly." Jackson responds as he pulls Luhan by the shoulder to kiss him again. The sound of Luhan's belt hitting the floor soon follows and Jackson's hand is in Luhan's pants, fingers curled and pumping. "Fuck, your pants are always so damn tight."

"That's the point, isn't it?" He is feeling impatient and he pushes himself off of the bar and starts pushing Jackon's pants open to return the favor. Jackson's kiss skips a beat and Luhan is smirking. "Haven't you thought about this? About fucking m-"

"Your mouth is going to get you in trouble," he responds with a smirk but his eyebrows drawn. He looks irritated with the teasing but Luhan knows Jackson better than that. Jackson is determined and he is manhandling Luhan where he wants, pushing his chest against the bar. He yanks the back of Luhan's pants down to his thighs and he's spreading Luhan's cheeks apart. "Fuck you and your mouth," he gravels a breath before the flat of his tongue presses against Luhan's entrance. "I'm not going to touch your dick and you better not either," he commands before he puts his mouth to better use. His tongue dips into his entrance and he sucks against the ring of muscles. Luhan's cheek presses against the bar as he pants, a whine building up as his cock leaks but doesn't get the touch that he wants. He  _wants_  to touch himself but he also wants to see where Jackson plans to take this.

Jackson works opening up his body but he wants  _more_  than to have Luhan pressed to the bar. He bites the soft flesh of Luhan's ass as he stands up. "Don't you move," his voice is even raspier as he steps away and comes back soon enough. Luhan's eyes are squeezed shut as he tries to catch his breath but he feels a cold liquid slide lewdly over his hole. Jackson presses his hips into Luhan's side as he slides his middle finger in. "Take it," he whispers against his ear as he slides a second finger in immediately after and he starts to fuck Luhan's ass with his hand. Squelching noises and heavy pants fill the bar as Jackson fucks Luhan's body open with his fingers-

" _Jackson_!" Luhan stutters and he can feel Jackson's smirk behind his ear. Jackson continues to fuck his fingers into Luhan's prostate, not slowing his touch. Luhan's eyebrows press knit, his look troubled. "Jacks- stop, I can't..." He reaches behind to catch Jackson's wrist. "I'm gonna- stop," he whines but Jackson doesn't listen to him. He pushes Luhan's chest against the bar as he presses a third finger in, rocking Luhan's body against the bar until Luhan is crying out, his seed splashing down on the floor.

"We're not done." Jackson knows Luhan's been teasing him for months- and so has Jackson. Now that he has him, he intends to make good on all his unspoken promises. He grabs Luhan by the upper arms to straighten him up and presses the condom into his hand. "Suck me off and put this on me. I want to watch you fuck yourself onto my cock."

Luhan groans and presses an unsteady hand over his forehead. "You really did listen." He unsteadily sinks down onto his knees and pulls Jackson's pants open. Luhan's own clothes are bunched up under his arms and down his thighs and Luhan has no intention of pulling Jackson's clothes free. His lips curve around the tip of Jackson's cock as soon as it springs free and he's eagerly sucking it- starved for it. Jackson gives out an appreciative groan and runs his fingers through Luhan's hair.

"Take it like the cock slut I know you told me you are." Luhan lets out a soft groan as he bobs his way down. Jackson is heavy on his tongue and it feels good to have his throat filled. Luhan's eyes slide close with a pleased groan and he works hard, mouth sucking and lips pulling hungrily down his length. Luhan is so into it that he barely registers Jackson's fingers on his jaw until he is guiding him off of his cock. "Good boy..." Jackson pants and Luhan knows he did he good job. His lips turn into a proud smirk as he tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth. He glances up through his eyelashes as he rolls the condom down his length, taking his time. "Fuck, you're such a tease."

"I know." He responds back with a smirk as he pushes Jackson back onto one of the long lounge couches. "Now, you said something about watching me fuck myself onto your cock.." He kicks off his pants as he moves to straddle Jackson, knees on the sides of Jackson's hips. He reaches behind him and holds Jackson's cock steady. The fleshy head presses against Luhan's hole and he drops his head back with a sigh. Inch by inch, Luhan sinks himself down onto he is firmly seated on Jackson's cock.

"I know I said it, but,  _fuck_ , good boy...." He slides his arms around Luhan's middle and kisses against his chest as he rocks his hips upwards with muffled moans. Luhan's hand slides onto Jackson's shoulder while one reaches behind him, fingers digging into Jackson's thigh. He slams himself down onto Jackson's cock, moans echoing in the bar. Heated breaths and sounds of slapping skins fill the space until Jackson can't take it and he wants  _more_. "On your knees." He guides Luhan off and kneeling on the couch. Luhan's chest is pressed onto the seat and he looks up at him with a heated stare, hands moving to spread his cheeks. HIs hole quivers,  _begging_  to be fucked.

Jackson slaps a hand against the curve of Luhan's ass as he moves in, cock pressing against his hole. He lines up and slams into Luhan, piercing him and tearing a moan from Luhan. Jackson digs his hand into his hip as he fucks him mercilessly, Luhan unable to catch his breath from the pace. Heat spreads from his hips upwards and he just  _loses_  it when Jackson's hand curls over the head of his cock and tugs. His legs shake and he collapses down- but Jackson isn't done. He fucks him hard down into the couch, balls slapping against his legs with a strong hand pressing him down on his back. Finally, Jackson slams hard into him, the legs of the couch screaching as he buries himself deep into Luhan and comes  _hard_. He bends down, lips and teeth catching his neck when he slowly rocks himself until he stops and is fully sheathed in Luhan.

"Fuck you and getting your dick sucked by twinks," he gives a raspy laugh as he kisses down Luhan's neck. "I'll fuck you good enough so that you'll only come back to me."

"I think you got yourself a deal," Luhan pants, eyes screwed shut. He loves a good fucking and Jackson more than delivered.

There's a pause and Luhan is trying to twist to look at the other behind him. Jackson has a light, teasing smirk as he presses his lips against the shell of Jackson's ear. Raspy and thoroughly fucked, Jackson's whispering against damp skin, "Can I get that 2 am coffee now?"

Luhan groans, shoving his face back into the cushion. "Fuck you, Jackson."


End file.
